Maniacal Laughter
by TigressKama
Summary: Three friends get transported to Skyrim. The first thing they do instead of trying to find a way home? "Guys...We should take over the world." "Fuck yes!" "I'm all on board for that."
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: It's not mine._

**AN: Me and a couple of friends got together and decided to write a fic together. We all love Skyrim, and realized that if we went there we would fuck shit up. This is the lovely result! First chapter is written by me, next is written by Brianna, the one after that is written by Dick. **

**POV will alternate with the person writing.**

Chapter 1: A Night of Fun

Thunder crashed and rain pattered harshly against the window of a small house. It was the middle of January, winter, and it was freezing. Inside the house three friends sat in the dark, wrapped in blankets and surrounded by junk food. One of the kids, a skinny boy with black hair, holds an Xbox 360 controller, and is button mashing.

"Dick turn around! Turn around damn it, you're gonna die!" A girl with long curly brown hair screams.

"I know I'm gonna die! That's why I'm running!" Dick screams back.

"You guys are both stupid! Give me the controller!" A girl with straight light brown hair shouts. She makes a go for the controller and it flies out of Dick's hands. The telltale grunt of a dying character overcomes the noise of the storm outside, and there's a moment of silence.

"Bahahahaha! You fell off the cliff! Oh god that is such a lame way to die in Hard Mode!" Straight hair bursts out laughing, throwing herself over Dick's stomach.

"Fuck you Brianna. Just... Fuck you." Dick says. He'd been doing pretty well in hard mode, passing level 10, but then the fucking bears had cornered him.

"My turn!"

Curly hair makes a grab for the controller and manages to get it. She hops out of the dark blankets, what little left there is to hop out of what with the mini fight they just had, and onto the couch. She perches on the arm before going to the main menu.

"Born a thief, raised a killer, a lowly Khajit rises through the ranks as Dovahkin!" She says in a dramatic voice.

"You're a fucking dork Alauna." Brianna says.

"I know I'm a dork. But I am the most bad ass dork you've ever seen." Alauna says to Brianna, putting her nose in the air snootily before snickering, trying to hold back laughter.

"That's true." Dick says from his place on the floor. He'd been knocked spread eagle when Brianna went after the controller, and he was pretty sure his foot was in the gummy worms.

"Dick, you need to be careful. If you keep lying like that one of us might jump your bon-"

A loud buzzing noise sounded before the power went out. Alauna sighed and muttered a swear in German before getting up. She grabbed her tablet and her headphones (she never went anywhere without them) and went off to find the fuse box.

"I'll finish that sentence when I get back." She says. Brianna grins slyly.

"Oh we know what you were gonna say Lana. You better hurry before I take him from ya." She says. Alauna peers around the corner of the hall she went down and winks.

"I think there's more danger in me taking you from him." She says before disappearing. Brianna laughs loudly at the come back and Dick smiles, searching the darkness for the popcorn. He and Brianna make idle chit chat and have soda drinking contests while waiting for the electricity to come back on. Time passes.

"How've you been doing with the Beyblades?" Brianna asks.

"Pretty good actually. I'm the best in my neighborhood." Dick replies. More time passes.

"Have you watched 'The Devil Is a Part Timer' yet?" Dick asks.

"Not yet. I've been to busy catching up on Homestuck." Brianna replies. Yet more time passes.

"Fuck I'm bored! How long has it been?" Dick asks. Brianna takes her phone out of her pocket (she never goes anywhere without it) and checks the time.

"Holy shit it's been an hour!" She exclaims.

"Do you think we should check on her? She might be trying to scare us." Dick says. Brianna hums thoughtfully before standing up and going down the hall.

"She's patient but she ain't that patient. She would've come back a long time ago. I'll go see if somethings up." She says.

Dick watches her leave, and waits a while. He munches on chile mango slices and passes time by shooting his Beyblades across the room. He switches up parts in the small toys, and cleans some pieces with a cloth rag in his pocket. After a while he glances at the hall nervously. He gets up, sets his Beyblades in his jacket pocket, and gets a flashlight and knife from the kitchen.

"I swear to god if they're fucking with me they're gonna get cut."

He puts the flashlight in his mouth after turning it on in case he needs a free hand and makes his way down the hall. He checks the corners and each room but finds nothing. He eventually approaches the closet that holds the fuse box. The switch for the power is half flipped, and there's no one around.

"What the hell... This is some Silent Hill shit." Dick says nervously. He checks around again and finds nothing. He stares at the switch.

"You know what? Fuck it." He flips it. A dull boom sounds through the air and Dick feels a yank on his hand.

"What the hel-"

Everything goes black.

When he opens his eyes he's on a cart, tied up, with a black and silver Khajit and a dark skinned High Elf in front of him, the flashlight in his hands but the knife gone.

"Guys..." The Khajit says in Alauna's alto voice. "This is some serious Narnia shit."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is long overdue. I have no excuses... besides being a lazy fuck. Oh! And no save scumming. if we fuck up, which we will, then we have to fix it like we would in RL.**

_Previously: "This is some serious Narnia shit."_

All three kids looked around wildly taking in their tied hands and new appearances. Brianna, now a dark skinned high elf with black hair and blue eyes, was staring at the scenery mesmerized and panicking. Alauna, now a black and white khajit with legs like a cats and orange eyes, was trying to use her knew teethe and claws to get through the rope, but it wasn't working. Maybe they were enchanted for this sort of thing? Dick, now an almost teal colored orc of a huge height, was taking in his large hands. It was startling to go from his normal puny appearance to that of a huge orc.

He then realized he really should be panicking because wow this shouldn't be happening, and on top of that his shit was missing. Yup, now would be a really good time to panic. Brianna was still looking at all the trees, wondering where the hell they all were. She'd never seen this much greenery in her life!

"Where are we?" She suddenly asked. "And where's my phone? Holy shit where's my phone?!" She screeched.

"I think we're on the road to Helgen. You know, from the game we were playing before we got knocked out?... And do you guys know where my Beyblades are?" Dick spoke up. He was looking from side to side, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In actuality, he was searching through the blinding sunlight and tall trees for the camera crew he was sure was recording them. This couldn't be real after all. Could it? He shook his head and swallowed nervously. No, it couldn't. He was sure of it.

"No one gives a flying fuck about your blade toys Dick! And I swear to god if you two don't call off this elaborate prank and give me back my tablet I will murder both of you and piss on your graves!" Alauna screamed. Dick and Brianna looked at her, startled by her outburst.

"You… You don't know what's going on? You didn't set this up?" Dick asked quietly. His voice shook a little, and there was an uncertain fear in his brown eyes.

"Of course I don't know! What do I look like? A mind reader? A fucking seer? And I don't have the money to set this up! You know this!" she shouted. Her new muzzle pulled back in her anger and panic, showing her teeth, and she continued to struggle against the bonds. She would not be going down like this, god damn it!

Brianna whimpered and turned her head down. What would happen to them? What would her brothers do without her? Dick let out a scared chuckle and turned his head down as well. While getting away had always been a dream of his, it didn't include dying at the end. They'd all been playing Skyrim many times that night. It was kinda hard to forget they'd be heading to the chopping block.

They sat quietly for a while, Alauna eventually giving up on the bonds and whimpering quietly. She'd read plenty of fanfiction about this, dreamed about it herself in fact, but she knew that things never really worked out in RL. The three other people in the cart sat, silent as the grave, and looked at the others who'd finished their shouting match.

"While it's nice you're all awake," One of them spoke up, a blonde in a blue uniform. "it would be even nicer if you didn't scream like Hagsfiends."

"Fuck you." All three of them said at once. The man seemed to ignore the insult and instead continued talking.

"You three were trying to cross the border right? Ran right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there. Bad luck." The three remained silent, still trying to come to terms with the situation.

"Name's Ralof by the way."

"My name's Brianna." Brianna said quietly, her head still down. Dick and Alauna raised theirs to look at her before speaking as well.

"My name's Dick."

"Alauna."

Ralof smiled and nodded, glad to have gotten them out of their rut at least a little. The only sound that pervaded the silence was the clopping of the horse's hooves, and the soldiers shouting orders and directions to each other over it.

"Well." Alauna spoke up suddenly. "If we're all going to die together, we might as well all die friends." She turned to the large blond haired man next to her who was gagged. "Who's this guy?" She asked, even though she knew perfectly well who he was.

"That there be Ulfric Stormcloak, leader of the rebellion." Ralof said.

"What?!" The brown haired thief next to Ralof screamed. Everyone turned to look at him, and his eyes quickly flashed from person to person. "But… But that means… We're all going to die!" He stuttered.

"Nice one Sherlock." Brianna said. Her voice was still quiet, still scared and shaky. "Would you like to share with the class how you didn't get that sooner? We're tied up, with rebels, surrounded by Imperials, on our way to Helgen. What else did you think was gonna happen fucker?" She continued.

The man seemed to choke and his eyes filled with tears. He stared at her with a desperate sadness, as if asking why she had to be so cruel. Her blue eyes turned cold, and she turned her head back down. She wasn't going to face her possible death with a whiny crybaby bitch. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this shit!

The gates of the city came into view and they rode in, the shadows of the high stone walls further darkening the trio's mood. The group ignored Ralof's short rant about the Aldmeri Dominion, after all, they'd heard it a thousand times before, and continued to sulk. When the time came to step off the cart, they did so warily.

"Guys…" Dick whispered. "You know we still might not die right? Alduin will-

"Shut up!" Alauna whispered back, cutting him off. "First of all, no one else can know about that. Second, it's after that we're worried about. I don't know about you, but Brianna and I can only use the bow, and you can't use jack shit besides a pocket knife _which you don't have._" Brianna nodded her head, agreeing with Alauna.

"If we somehow make it out of this," She said. "We wait until we get to Riverwood to talk and decide what the hell we should do."

"You're not gonna kill me!"

The three turned away from each other and watched the thief run off, only to get shot in the back. He seemed to fall in slow motion and two of the three turned away. Dick's face had paled and Brianna looked sick. Alauna's face was grave. She'd seem worse things, a dog getting run over for example, and this wasn't nearly as gruesome, but a death had still occurred and that in itself was cringe worthy.

"Anyone else want to try something?!" The captain shouted. The man with the paper, Hadvar Brianna remembered, looked up from it and at the three.

"You three, step forward." Hadvar said. The three did.

"Who are you three?" He asked.

"Our names are Nepeta, Feferi, and Rufioh." Alauna answered. Brianna was slightly impressed. Only slightly because she knew Alauna was terrified. She was just good at hiding it.

"What do we do captain? They're not on the list." Hadvar said, and Dick mouthed the words to himself silently.

"They go to the block." The captain said. Brianna opened her mouth to say something scathing, as she was known to do when angered, but Alauna bumped her with her shoulder, shutting her up. Brianna looked at her and Alauna's eyes said, 'This isn't the time nor the place for that shit.' Brianna reluctantly closed her mouth. The three moved to the other prisoners.

Ignoring the speech from General Tullius, the three began to plan an escape in their heads. 'We can't go out the gate because fucking dragon.' Alauna thought.

'Maybe we could muscle through the keep?' Brianna thought.

'We're gonna fucking die.' Dick thought.

They all took a moment to turn their heads and try not to puke when the one Stormcloak guy got his head cut off though. That… that was some pretty gruesome stuff.

"Next, the one named Feferi!" The captain shouted. Brianna paused. Alauna hadn't motioned to any of them when she said the names, but she was particularly fond of Nepeta. That made her Feferi. She walked up to the block, giving Alauna a sharp look when she moved to go forward instead.

She stopped in front of the block, the soldier forcing her onto her knees. The smell of the head in the basket made her gag, and in the crowd Dick edged closer to Alauna to give comfort. A roar went through the air and the three tensed.

"What was that?"

"It's nothing."

The Headsman raised his ax, and Brianna narrowed her eyes, just in case Alduin was a little too late.

Alduin dropped from the sky down onto the tower, and let out a roar that made Brianna fall over. Dick and Alauna dropped to the ground to avoid being hit, but didn't leave. Another shout from Alduin had them cross eyed, wanting everything to stop spinning. Ralof hurried over to them, crouched down low.

"Come on!" He shouted. Dick hurried away, pausing to take the bag from the cart that he couldn't remember being there before, and Alauna pushed Brianna up with her shoulder. They too hurried into one of the stone towers.

"Could the legends be true?" Ralof said.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric said.

"Okay… Okay. Ignoring the fact that I almost died… Someone get these bonds off of me!" Brianna panted. The three were leaning on each other for support, the ground still hazy and swirling. Ralof, who was looking up the stairs, took a dagger from one of the others and cut their bonds.

"Thank you." Dick said.

"No problem." Ralof said before he grabbed his shoulder. "Now, all of you, up the stairs!" They moved to do so, stopping just before they reached them. Alduin burst through the stone wall, breathing a stream of fire up the stairs and onto the soldiers above. The smell of burning flesh choked them all. Alduin moved away, seeking a different target, and they moved to look through the hole he'd made.

"See that inn on the other side? All three of you need to jump over there! I'll meet you at the bottom." Ralof said.

"Are you crazy? It's on fire!" Dick shouted.

"Everything's on fire!" Ralof shouted back. Alauna nodded, agreeing with him, and grabbed Dick's and Brianna's hand. The three jumped together, Dick getting a burn, and Alauna getting a scratch from a piece of broken wood. They then hurried out of the inn, staying low, and then met Hadvar. They waited for him to get the kid back to his parents, who they knew most likely wouldn't survive, and hurried after him when he called.

The smell of burning wood and flesh, and the screams of the fighting soldiers as they burned rang in their ears as they ran, following Hadvar. Once they reached the entrance to the keep Ralof and Hadvar began screaming at each other. Alauna and Dick screamed in frustration and anger, and grabbed them by their necks. Brianna ran forward and opened the Keep, allowing them all inside.

Once they were safely inside Dick and Alauna shoved Ralof and Hadvar's heads together, making them hit painfully.

"Listen to me, you stupid dumbasses!" Alauna screeched. "There is a **fucking dragon outside**! **This is bigger than your war! Grow some damn brains you pieces of shit!**"

Ralof and Hadvar looked from her to each other, and back again. Alauna had her teeth bared, and Brianna and Dick were looking around the room for things to take. Dick paused to give the bag to Alauna and she took it, her glare lessening. Opening it, she saw the items they were holding before they got to this hell, and took her tablet out. Clutching it to her chest, she began to cry.

Brianna walked over and patted her on the back and Dick stood off to the side, fitting Stormcloak armor over his body.

"Are you okay, prisoner?" Hadvar asked quietly.

"We just saw an entire city get burned to the ground! Of-fucking-course we're okay. We're all okay! No mental damage or trauma here!" Brianna sarcastically said. Ralof, choosing to ignore Hadvar for now, started helping Dick with the armor.

"Well," He said. "Either way, we need to get out of here. So suit up, and let's move."

**AN: That's it for now. I'll get more over soon, and I'm sorry it took so long. Anyway, this is a self insert, for me and two of my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay, update! Here ya go guys. And there's a change in who writes what. I write group interactions and when I'm by myself. Brianna writes when she's on her own, and Dick writes when he's on his own.**

_Previously: "Either way, we need to get out of here. So suit up and let's move."_

The armor itched and smelled of the dead. The weapons were heavy and strange in their hands. Brianna took the bow from Hadvar, the only bow they had. This was more familiar to her, but was still strange. To big, too bulky. Not enough cord and no gears. Alauna had a sword in one hand and a simple fire spell in the other. She'd knew she'd end up using the spell more than the sword. It was practically useless in her hands, and she'd rather have a shield. But there wasn't one so she had none. Dick held the other sword in his hand and looked completely lost. What was he supposed to do with it? He had no clue how to use it! He missed his pocket knife…

It'd been surprising to them, when they found out they could do spells. Of course, it made sense because the beginning character always had two spells, but still. The realization that they weren't even on their own planet anymore couldn't hit them in the face because it'd done that with Alduin. No, it was more like a steady reminder that they got with every step they took in their new bodies, and every swing they gave of their weapons.

Needless to say, it was getting old fast.

"Are you all ready to go?" Hadvar asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be." Dick said. Ralof nodded and moved forward, pushing past Hadvar aggressively. They moved into the hallway, taking the stairs down, and heard talking at the bottom.

"Stormcloaks…" Hadvar growled. He moved to grab his sword, but Brianna set her hand on his shoulder, making him pause. She pushed Dick forward with her other hand, and he turned to her, confused. She motioned to his Stormcloak armor and realization flashed across his eyes.

"Oh!" He said quietly. He looked at the Stormcloaks and swallowed nervously before moving forward as quietly as he could. His new body made it difficult, but he managed. Brianna and Alauna made Ralof and Hadvar crouch against the wall with them and Ralof tried to force himself past Brianna. Alauna clawed his face and he glared at her. She raised her claws threateningly. He backed down. They turned to watch Dick.

He'd just reached the Stormcloaks.

"Um… Hey guys." He began. They turned quickly, startled, their weapons seeming to fly from their sheaths, and Dick put his hands up in the air, palms out. "Whoa, whoa guys. Calm down. Not a threat here! I just wanted to know if we could help each other escape."

They lowered their weapons slowly, suspicious. "I've never seen you in the ranks before. Who're you?" One of them asked.

"Well, I wasn't in the ranks. I got this off a dead Stormcloak in the entrance room. He didn't need it anymore, so I figured I could use it. My name's Dick, and I was one of the prisoners who got captured in that ambush." Dick replied. There was a moment of silence. Dick suddenly found himself wishing he hadn't taken the Stormcloak armor. Brianna was a lot better at this than he was.

"Oh yeah! You were that one that got shouted at by that damn elf and khajit." One of them said. Dick nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. The elf and khajits names are Brianna and Alauna. Their over there behind that wall." Dick motioned over to them. The soldiers looked confused.

"Why didn't they just come over here themselves? Don't tell me they're cowards."

"No, no it's just that… well, they're wearing Imperial armor so… They just didn't wanna die. You get it?" Dick said.

"Aye, we understand."

"Okay. There's also two other people over there. One's a Stormcloak and the other's a Imperial." Dick said. The Stormcloaks yelled and rushed over to the wall. "I meant race not faction!" He yelled after them. They stopped and turned to him.

"Well why didn't you say so?"

Behind the wall Alauna and Brianna desperately tried to change the way Hadvar looked using the dirt and dust on the ground. They then all stood up and walked out from behind the wall. The Stormcloaks saw them and didn't attack. Dick let out a sigh of relief. After a happy reunion between Ralof and the other Stormcloaks, whose names are apparently Maron and Dile, they look through the room for anything they can take. Ralof hands the three friends bags.

"Here, take these." Brianna is reminded of the old Legend of Zelda meme, and wants to laugh, but then feels bad about wanting to laugh because now is not the time to make jokes.

"Thanks dude." Alauna says. Ralof seems confused by her language and moves off to find more bags for the rest of them. Alauna sticks some eggs in the bag and watches as it seems to mold around them. 'Okay.' She thinks. 'Magic bag…I'm surprisingly okay with basic physics being broken.'

Brianna has similar thoughts when her bag expands, and Dick just starts shoving random stuff in it. They continue going, persuading who they can to join them in escape instead of fighting, and eventually make it to the bear cave. Their bags full of armor scavenged off of already dead bodies from fights between Stormcloaks and Imperials that they were lucky enough not to participate in.

"We actually made it out…" An Imperial woman by the name of Maras says. Several others nod, just as stumped, and others begin praising the gods.

"What do we do now?" A Stormcloak asks.

"Go home, spread the word." An Imperial answers.

The now large group disperses, heading every which way to spread the word.

"What the fuck just happened?" Brianna asks.

"I have no flipping clue." Dick replies.

"The last few hours are one huge and unsettling blank." Alauna says.

Ralof and Hadvar seem amused. They pat the three friends on their shoulders and guide them down the road.

"You three," Hadvar begins. "Just prevented a lot of unnecessary death through lying."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, being able to lie like that. Why, I'd think you were swindlers if you all weren't panicking the entire time we were in there." Ralof says. Brianna hums in agreement, her eyes far away, and Alauna stares at the ground, letting the two men guide her. Dick watches for wolves, having acquired a dagger in the keep. It's not his knife, but it'll do.

When they reach Riverwood Brianna comes out of her haze. She looks around, taking in the thatch roofs and one story wood buildings. She begins to cry. It's too quiet here. She spent her whole life, all 16 years, in a city. The hum of electricity and chatter of people had become a comforting background noise. And now it wasn't there. And it was just too damn quiet. Alauna leans her head on her shoulder, offering comfort.

"Where do we go now?" Dick asked the two girls. Alauna shrugged her shoulders and Brianna sobbed harder.

"You'll be staying with me and my family." Hadvar says.

"No, you'll be staying with my family. I may be letting g you live Hadvar, but that doesn't mean I want you filling these people's heads with your Oblivion damned Imperial nonsense." Ralof says. The two glare at each other, and Alauna sighs.

"Shut the fuck up, you two. Brianna and I'll stay with Hadvar, Dick will stay with you. Okay?" She says. The two seems unsatisfied with the answer, but agree none the less. "Right now we're all going to the bar, because damn it I need a drink." She drags Dick and Brianna off, heading for the tavern.

Pushing the two friends inside, Alauna heads off for the barkeep, buying six bottles of mead. Dick finds a table while Brianna trails after Alauna. Once they sit down, and begin drinking, Brianna speaks.

"Your club." She says to Alauna.

"My what?" She asks.

"Your club quadrant. You filled it, all by yourself. I'm so proud of you." Alauna laughs.

"Now is the time for alcohol, not Homestuck jokes."

"It's always a time for Homestuck jokes." They laugh, glad to have a little calm, and continue drinking.

"What are we gonna do guys?" Dick asks. "I don't know about you, but I don't like it here."

"There's nothing we can do. I don't know about you, but I don't wanna be a cliché 'find a way home' story." Brianna says.

"I just wanna live somewhere where I won't have to worry about brainwashing or genocide." Alauna says. Dick and Brianna seem confused.

"What do you mean?" Brianna asks.

"Okay, well, our home brainwashed people to be stupidly loyal to their country. We've seen how well that works. And the Thalmor aren't gonna tolerate man for long. They'll eventually kill all man, and then they'll move onto beast races, and then other elves. You're really the only safe one here Brianna." She says.

They stay silent for a while, nursing their drinks and thinking. What can they do? Both places suck! They just suck in different ways.

"Guys… Let's take over the world." Dick says. Alauna and Brianna look at him incredulously.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Brianna says.

"No no no! Hear me out! We already know a lot more than most of these people do, and what we don't know we can learn. We're already used to pushing ourselves mentally. It'd be easy to get money too, if the standard in the game is anything to go by. Granted, it might be different but it's not like we're lazy. Fuck, at home we were resigned to being human work horses for the rest of our lives, we have the right mindset. And if we're careful we can get the best of both worlds if we succeed.

Education for all, safety, a long life, adventure, and magic. Think about it guys! We could do this!" Dick says heatedly. A smile has gone over his face, baring large teeth, and the alcohol has started to get to him if the heat in his face is any indication, but his words make sense in a fucked up way.

The two girls think about it for a long time, still drinking, but slower as they want a clear head for this decision. Finally, Brianna slams her drink on the table.

"Fuck it! Fuck yes!" She shouts enthusiastically.

"I'm all on board for that." Alauna says eventually. "See, Dick, this is why we kept you around. You get plans so crazy they just might work. You have all the plans. All of them." Brianna laughs at the Homestuck reference and drains the rest of her mead. "Just how do you think we'll accomplish this though?" She asks.

"Actually I was hoping you would come up with a plan." Dick says.

"Of-fucking-course. You have all the _ideas, _and I have all the plans." She says. "Lucky for you, I'm such a fucking nerd that I have a map of Tamriel in my tablet." She pulls it out and begins to search through her gallery. She scrolls through the hundreds of pictures, Brianna and Dick looking over her shoulder.

"Oo, I like that one!" Brianna points to a Walking Dead picture.

"Dude, you have so much porn on here." Dick scoffs.

"Shut the fuck up Dick. Acting like you don't have porn on your phone…" Alauna says.

"Why's it all gay?" Dick asks.

"Because I like gay porn. Stop looking over my shoulder and let me find the damn map."

She eventually finds the map, and pulls it up. They stare at the map for a while, contemplating what to plan first.

"Well." Brianna says. "If we're going to take over the world, we may as well start with where we're at. Zoom in. we'll start with Skyrim."

"Okay, let me just-Holy fuck."

"What is it?" Dick asks.

"We still have an Internet connection."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Two chapters in one week! I'm on a roll! And when I said 'go wrong' in the last chapter I meant the usual. You know, death, murder, cannibalism, rape, torture, kidnapping. The list goes on and on. Skyrim isn't a nice place guys.**

_Previously: "We still have an internet connection."_

They'd been avoiding it. When they found out that yes, they could still get on Facebook, they didn't. They instead spent their time learning how to fight from Ralof and Hadvar and working for the mill and tavern. Of course, it'd only been two days since their decision to take over the world, but it was the longest two days of their life.

The beds they slept on in their temporary homes, while they were grateful for, were hard and itchy. It wasn't cold in Riverwood, in fact it was humid, but it still wasn't what they were used to. They had lived in Amarillo, dry heat, and they weren't used to it. It didn't make working any easier.

"I always wanted to vacation in Orlando." Dick had said after their first day there. "Now I wanna go to Arizona." Brianna had joked that they could go to Elsweyr instead. After all, there's plenty of dry heat there!They weren't really accepted by their neighbors, but they didn't care. No one ever said anything, it was just silent glares, so they didn't say anything.

When they learned that they could charge their electronics with the spark spell they were ecstatic. Of course, they were until the calls started. All day, all night, the ringing of Brianna's phone haunted them. They couldn't bring themselves to answer it. What would they say? 'Hey ma, da, any other relatives on the line, my friends and I are fine! We're in a videogame, and might be murdered/raped/eaten any time we step outside, but we're fine!'

Yeah, no.

So they ignored it. And ignored it. And ignored it. Eventually Hadvar's uncle Alvor told them to get rid of the noisy Dwemer Construct, but they couldn't. And that brings them to where they are now. In the tavern again, no alcohol in front of them (Brianna didn't want it to become a habit), and the phone in front of them. They'd been staring at it for the last twenty minutes, and they still hadn't called anyone.

Brianna swallowed and picked up the phone. She dialed her father's number, but didn't press call. Would he even pick up the phone? He often told her he didn't want her there. And she was planning on leaving the second she was of age…

She sighed and stood up, leaving the tavern, and Alauna and Dick followed. She went to the outskirts of the town where no one would see them, and pressed call. Putting the phone to her ear, she listened as it rang once…Twice…

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Dad, it's me." Brianna said.

"Oh my fucking god… Where are you?! Did you run off? Were you kidnapped? Is someone listening in to this call?..." Her father rambled. Brianna's eyes watered, but she wiped them. She'd done enough crying. Alauna patted her shoulder, and Brianna looked back in thanks.

"No. No one's listening in. Alauna and Dick are here too, and we're all okay. We… We don't know if we can come home."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Where the fuck are you?!"

"I can't tell you that. I can tell you I'm safe, I have a roof over my head, and a full stomach. Goodbye Dad, tell my brothers I'm okay."

"Brianna? Brianna! I swear to god if you hang up this phone-

"Goodbye Dad."

"Brianna-

**Beep.**

Brianna wiped her eyes again and handed Alauna the phone. Alauna took it hesitantly and dialed her father's number. The phone rang once before it was picked up.

"Who is this?"

"Hey Dad. And before you say anything, yes I'm okay, no I can't come back. At least I don't think I can."

"Oh… Can I get there?"

"No, you can't. Sorry."

"Are you in danger?"

"To a point. But I'm learning how to fight from the other people here. My friends are with me too. We got each other's backs."

"Okay then… Honey, just…" A heavy sigh. "Just be careful. If someone hurts you I'll find a way to get where ever you are and kill 'em. I don't mind going to prison again. I've told you this."

"I… I know dad. I don't know how long I can keep in contact. Just… Contact a man named Carl Parrish. It's my friend's phone I'm using and I don't know when it'll go out. Keep it filled for me?"

"Sure. Anything else honey?"

"No. I love you."

"Love you too. Try to get home, and be safe."

**Beep**

Alauna then dialed her mother's number. The phone didn't even have a chance to ring before it was picked up.

"I swear to Mother Isis if you're the one who took my baby from me!"

"Mom, calm down! It's me!"

"Oooh my god! Are you okay? Where are you? Have you been enslaved? Did they touch you?! I swear if they touched you…"

"Yes, can't tell you, no, and no. I'm okay Mom. Brianna and Dick are here with me. We can't tell you where we are."

"You're okay?"

"Yes. No wounds or sicknesses of any kind."

"Then get your ass home! Find a water source and fucking walk! Wait… If you ran away, without leaving so much as a note saying why, then I swear I will find you, and drag you kicking and screaming back! You'll be grounded until you're thirty!"

"I didn't run away. We don't know where we are. And we weren't kidnapped. To be honest I'm thinking aliens." Dick looked at Alauna, pulling his lips down and widening his eyes. 'Hurry up.' He mouthed. Alauna nodded and sighed.

"Alauna? Alauna!"

"Mom, I gotta go. Dick still hasn't called his family, and I have things to do. Tell the rest of the family that I'm okay. Bye."

"Alauna-

**Beep**

The phone was tossed to Dick and he dialed his Grandma's number quickly. He had to dial again twice before it was picked up.

"Grandma? I'm calling using my friend's phone, and I'm okay."

"Little one? Oh thank goodness… Where are you?

"I can't tell you that. Just know I'm okay and not in trouble with the law for once.

"Okay little one. Stay out of trouble, don't fight anyone, and don't steal anything."

"I can't promise anything on that last one."

"Dick…"

"Okay okay. Bye Grandma."

"Bye little one."

**Beep**

Dick gave Brianna her phone back and they went back to the tavern. They stopped before they entered and leaned against the walls. It was silent for a while.

"Well, now that that awkwardness is over, what do we do now?" Alauna asked the other two. She looked back and forth between the two. Brianna shrugged and rubbed her neck. She didn't have a smart ass remark for once. Dick seemed to think for a moment.

"I guess we could go back to work." He said. Alauna sighed and rubbed her hands. She was tired of working. Cutting wood was easy, and she didn't have to deal with anyone, but damn did it get monotonous. And her hands hurt.

"Nah. I'm tired of chopping wood. I guess I'll hit Hadvar up for an early training session. Or maybe I'll ask Alvor for a bit of training in smithing. That seems like an interesting thing to learn." She said. Brianna shook her head.

"Nah, bad idea. You'd have to wait until nine at night. He's always working until then. And Hadvar's going to be leaving tomorrow, he's packing his things. Just go train by yourself until he's free. I'll join you later, after I get some more gold." She said. She turned to Dick. "How much gold do we have?"

"About 300 pieces."

Brianna sighed. She rubbed her eyes. It was easy to get money here, not nearly as hard as in their world, but it was harder when you weren't adventuring. And they couldn't yet. Not unless they wanted to die.

"Well, a chop of venison is five gold, and an apple is three. There's three of us. That's 24 gold for tonight's dinner. We need to hurry up and train so we can go adventuring. We'll need more money if we want Breezehome." She said. Dick nodded, and Alauna stretched.

"Well, I'll meet you guys for dinner and we'll discuss plans." She said, and then she left. Dick rolled his shoulders and went off to work, Brianna going soon afterward.

They were tired, very tired, but they weren't hungry, and they had a goal. That's more than they could say for their own world, where their only goal was 'make money' and 'go to college.'

They were on the hunt, carefully stalking an elk. It'd been another three days since they'd been taken from their homes, and they'd improved greatly. Brianna and Alauna had started to hunt outside the safety of Riverwood, and the meat and pelts they brought home allowed them all to leave their places at Alvor and Gerdur's homes, and take up residence at the tavern.

Delphine was getting used to seeing them there, and they were coming to enjoy her company. They'd bought out rooms for the next month, and their store of coin was steadily rising. They now had 2,000 coins, and it was quickly rising. They all continued to work at the tavern and mill, supplying wood, and the work was strengthening them.

Alauna and Dick had also started lessons on Smithing with Alvor. While it was hard, demanding work they were progressing quickly. They'd made their first swords the day before, and Alvor jokingly said that he'd have to take them in as apprentices.

They were much more fit them they'd been before. Their arms were hard with muscle and their stomachs were thin from the less fatty food. They felt better than they had all their lives.

Brianna moved to the left, Alauna to the right, circling around the elk, and Dick moved toward it. They used the brush as cover, and avoided the wind. Alauna and Brianna fired their bows at the same time, hitting it in the knees. It attempted to run, but tripped, and started to fall heading straight for Dick. He ran forward and cut its throat with his dagger, ending its life.

They would keep this one for themselves. There was a nip in the air that hinted at winter and the pelt would be good for warmth. The meat would also mean less money spent on food. Back at the tavern at the end of the day, they sat in the right corner table. They always sat there, and the other people that visited eventually stopped sitting there. The map from the tablet was back on the table, and they were discussing strategy.

"Okay, so I'll head to Whiterun, and persuade Jarl Balgruff to stay neutral, at least until we're strong enough for a takeover. Easier said than done, but doable." Alauna said.

"And I'll head over to the Dark Brotherhood. I may or may not be the Listener, but I can still influence things from there." Brianna said. "The sanctuary's in Falkreath, and I remember the password."

"Meanwhile, I'll go to the Thieves Guild, and get it out from Maven's thumb. I'll be the one providing funds for us. As well as a little financial terror for places we're aiming at." Dick said.

"Good, we have a plan. But there's one thing we still have to do." Brianna said.

"What's that?" Alauna asked.

"Bleak Falls Barrow, of course." Brianna said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm not dead. Now, please give me your rage! Brianna moved over the summer, and Dick wants to focus on school right now, but you'll still get their points of view. I'm just going to be writing from them. Thankfully, Dick got at least part of his down before he decided to be responsible.**

_Previously: "Bleak Falls Barrow, of course." Brianna said, smiling._

_Italicized is thoughts._

**Alauna's POV**

_Exercise is hard. Why the fuck is exercise so fucking hard? I mean, just, why?! 'We should make sure we're ready before we go up there guys!' Why did I say that? Why?! God, I regret everything!_

I thought as I ran around Riverwood for the… I don't know, twelfth time? The heavy armor on my chest and feet slowed me down considerably, and made it hard to breath. I wasn't a stranger to exhaustion, anyone who had a sport in high school will tell you that, but damn it…

Why did running have to be so hard?! I'm glad I mentioned that we'd only been in Skyrim for a little over 13 days when we decided we were ready. _Let's wait until we've been here at least a month!_ Fuck my life! If I'm this out of breath when I've only been running around the town then I'll be useless in a fight. Turns out all that fat we lost was just from basic fucking exercise and eating better! Well, eating things that weren't preserved in or had contact with chemicals. Which is borderline impossible for a city. Fuck running is hard!

I sucked in another deep breath as I passed the entrance to Riverwood for the… I don't know. I still don't fucking know. I'm doing endurance running right now. Why am I even attempting to count?! My lungs shuddered and I stopped, going off to the side of the path. Didn't want to have another asthma attack here. Not after I told Alvor that it wasn't really a danger.

I focused, my eyes closed, trying to get some air into my fucking lungs when I heard footsteps coming toward me. Two sets, one light the other heavy. Both carrying loads… Oh my fucking god no.

"Well if it isn't the little kitty cat. How are you doing today kitty?" The voice of the person currently on the top of my 'to kill' list spoke. And was promptly ignored. The best way to get your enemy to leave you alone was to not acknowledge their existence at all. In my experience anyway. Wait, why am I even saying he's an enemy? He's not an enemy, he's just an ass! Enemies get respect! He gets none. Nothing is what that bastard gets!

"Come on Sven, leave her alone. We have work to do and for once I don't have to carry your load." The other voice said. A smile pulled at my face but I forced it down. Ah yes. Faendal, one of the few people in this ramshackle excuse for a town, because this place is not a town, that wasn't a douche. He was one of the few people currently on my 'shower with gifts as soon as possible' list.

"What do you mean 'leave her alone'? She's an outsider and a cripple. She should be dead!" Sven said. The urge to correct his use of the word 'cripple' rose but I clenched my jaw and didn't say anything. After all, that's what I was to them. Cripple was the correct term.

"I'm an outsider too Sven. Not very many Bosmer live here. And I have shaky hands. Do I deserve this too? You should be complimenting her for living this long." Faendal questioned. Now I did smile. Good old Faendal. Always the one to stand up for others. I heard Sven mumble something and stomp away, the wood clanking together as he left. He'd be back later though. He probably just didn't want to get into a fight right now, what with my sword skills improving so much. And an orc on my side. Dick may be a lazy guy but he got shit done. Wow that was an oxymoron.

Faendal shrugged his shoulders to adjust his pile, watching Sven go. I walked forward a bit and patted his shoulder before putting my hands on my knees to rest. Couldn't really talk right now. Wouldn't try. Learned that lesson the hard way in wrestling class.

A wave of homesickness hit me and I swallowed. _They're okay. They know you're alive. _I reminded myself. _You each send messages with your Facebooks at least once every three days. You still have full conversations with them. _

_That's not the problem though. _The other side of my mind so helpfully responded. _The problem is that you want to go back. Back to the overbearing mother and douchebag father. At least they cared about you. At least they know you exist._

_Shut the fuck up. The people here know I exist. They just don't care. Big difference. And I have two friends here with me. And now's not the time to argue, asshole. We have shit to do._

_But I wanna argue._

_I wanna argue too. No one here can really hold a conversation._

"You know, if you just beat him up he'd stop messing with you." Faendal said. His comment made me wheeze out a laugh and I stood slowly. My lungs burned in protest and my head felt like lead. Faendal stared at me, concerned. Maybe. Elves are hard to read. The eyes were always so small. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I panted. "Just… a little winded. I think. I'm not gonna have another attack if that's what you mean." I responded. He nodded, seeming to not believe me.

I felt myself begin to get angry, my fur beginning to stand on end, but I caught myself. I couldn't really blame him. Asthma was apparently a big thing here, something not many survived. Hell, when I had my attack, the first in years, it scared everyone.

Alvor wanted me to stop smithing practice, worried about the smoke. Delphine started slipping health potions in my food. Which I got onto her about. Those things are disgusting. Sven's bullshit got even worse because I really should be dead according to them. But Faendal started sticking up for me. It was pity, but at least it was positive.

Brianna and Dick just helped me recover and moved on their way. They had lived with people that'd had asthma and knew I wouldn't want them to stick around. I thanked them for it. Being the center of attention for so long, hours after the attack happened, had gotten suffocating.

Faendal moved to leave, turning away and adjusting his pile again.

"Hey wait!" I called to him. He turned to me, questioning. I think. "I know about that letter you wrote to Camilla, the one impersonating Sven." He froze, and then turned around continuing on his way.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. I ran after him, stumbling a bit from the armor laying my hand on his shoulder. He stopped and looked down at me, his lips turned down just the slightest bit.

"Bullshit you don't know what I'm talking about! You wrote a letter, a letter in which you impersonated Sven, to get Camilla Valerius's heart. I know about it, and you don't need to know how I know about it. All you need to know is that if you get the letter to me, I'll get it to Camilla." I finished with a friendly smile, upturned lips and shining eyes. Feandal shifted from foot to foot. He stared at me, unsure. At least, I thought so. Again, elves are hard to read.

"How did you know about the note?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and sighed, letting go of his shoulder. Did he not get it? I mean, it was obvious to me how I knew about it, but I can't tell him that, can I? 'I know because you're from a videogame and/or a different dimension that my friends and I got sucked into. Yeah, we're aliens.' Like that'd blow over well.

"Look, you don't need to know how I know. I already said that to you. I said I'd get the note to Camilla. How is that not enough for you?" I asked. He shifted again before he looked into my eyes. "Well?" I asked.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the letter, and with shaky fingers handed it to me. I took it from him, holding it in my hand firmly.

"I'm trusting you with a lot, you know that right?" He asked. I nodded, putting the letter into my pants.

"By tomorrow morning Camilla Valerius will be swooning in your arms!" I replied. He nodded before he turned back to his work, and I ran toward the middle of the small town, my armor changing with each step I took. I headed toward where Dick was at, the tavern. He was reading on Brianna's phone today, trying to learn more about the history of the continent. Probably trying to see if there were any weed substitutes too.

I entered the tavern and saw him hunched over at our usual table. The few other people there sat far away from him, giving him his space. I walked over, patting him on the shoulder as I sat down. He grunted lightly to acknowledge I was there before he returned to reading.

"I want you to do something." I said. He didn't like being dragged around so I got straight to the point.

"What?" He asked.

"Remember that quest to get Faendal as a follower? Well, I just did it. Problem is if I deliver the letter then Camilla's gonna know. So, I need you to do it." I answered. He sniffed and turned the page on whatever he was reading. I leaned over his shoulder, craning my neck to see what he was reading. A page on the flora and fauna of Skyrim shown from the tiny screen. I blinked a couple times. Please tell me he wasn't doing what I thought he was doing earlier.

"Dick."

"Yeah?"

"Are you looking for a marijuana substitute?"

"…Maybe."

"God damn it Dick!" I shouted playfully, cuffing him over the back of the head. He laughed and batted my hands away, scooting over a bit so he'd be out of range.

"Come on, don't act like you don't want some!" He said, batting my hands away when I scooted closer.

"One time! I smoke weed one time with my inhaler on hand and everyone acts like I'm some rebel!" I said, snatching the phone from his large hands. Dick had gotten a lot bigger since we came here. So had Brianna. Both orcs and high elves were tall races, so they had a lot of growing to do. Khajit, on the other hand, were short. So no growth spurts for me, unfortunately. They both towered over me now.

I peered down at the phone, a smile on my face, and the stats of the enemy wolf glared up at me.

"I've also been looking into enemy stats. Mostly animals. I mean, most of the things from the game still work so why wouldn't this? We're gonna be going to Bleak Falls soon, so, I mean, we may as well know what we're facing." He said. I hummed and shook my head approvingly.

"Nice. Glad to see you're doing something besides training and hunting. How has your reading been coming along?" I asked. He looked away from me. "Dick?"

"I still can't read." He said.

"Dick!" I shouted. A few of the people in the tavern looked at me disapprovingly and I raised my eyebrow at them. They were loud all the time. They don't get to tell me to be quiet.

"What! I'm not smart. I can't remember all the bullshit!" He shouted back. I sighed.

"Dude it's practically English without all the little marks we have to deal with." I said.

"Yeah, but that's what's wrong! I didn't read when I had free time back on earth. Why do you think I'll read now?" He said, lowering his voice so others wouldn't hear.

"Because our lives depend on being able to see what other people say about us. People can send out hitmen. You're the one at most risk here." I stated blankly. He opened his mouth for another retort, but then he closed it. Looking back down at the phone he pouted and turned the page again.

"Hey don't sulk. Look, I'll help you out after you deliver the letter. I don't really like tutoring but our lives really do depend on us and us alone." I said. Dick shrugged his shoulders silently. I patted him on the back reassuringly.

"Sure. Give me the letter and I'll go." He said. I took the letter out of my pants and handed it to him. He stood up, giving me the phone, and walked out of the door. I leaned back in my seat and went to google. The mission was in good hands, so I was going to learn more smithing techniques. Maybe I could learn how to make wires.

**Dick's POV**

I walked out of the tavern, and headed down to the store. Which was, like, right next door. How the hell is this place called a town?

"God this place is so boring." I mumbled to myself before I walked into the shop. Camilla was in her seat. Not doing anything. Like every other day. Lazy bitch… Don't know what they saw in her. Besides the looks I mean. I gave her the letter and moved to leave. Before I got out I said over my shoulder, "And that's from Sven, just by the way."

I stood outside the shop and sighed. _What the hell am I gonna do now? Alauna has the phone and like I have no chance of getting laid… And Brianna's at work. _"AHH I'm so bored… need something to do." I looked around for someone interesting to talk to. There was like no on in the street besides Sven's bitch mother. Don't know why I looked everyone was always at work here. "Everyone here is so boring…"

I started off on my own running as fast as I could to the forest. I mean, if there was nothing to do around town I could just kill something. If it wasn't too fucked up I could skin it and sell it. Getting a little extra cash was good. I stopped at a tall pine tree and pulled my sword out of its sheath. It was a short sword, steel. I'd made it myself and it was great. Still not as great as a knife though.

"I wish I had a bigger sword. Or had my dagger on me." I shrugged and swung my sword a couple of times. Whatever. I didn't have it with me so fuck it. I could start carrying it on me when I got back. I yawned and got into a crouch. Some hunting would make me not bored. Looking down at the ground, I checked to see if there was any tracks.

There were some wolf tracks. Kneeling down I looked closer at them. They were pretty fresh. The wolves looked like they might be an hour away. Maybe I could hunt some wolves? We'd never hunted wolves alone before. I mean, Brianna said it was a thing only a dumbass would do cause wolves hunted together. But wolf pelts got more money cause of that.

I stood up and scratched my nose. Yeah I should hunt some wolves. I had a healing spell so if they bit somewhere important I could just heal it. No big.

I went off to look for the wolves. After about an hour of looking for them I found them. There was a black one, a brown one, and a dark grey one. I smiled and crouched low in some bushes so they wouldn't see me. My tracking skills were getting better. I actually got the time right.

The closest wolf, a black one, yawned from the spot it was laying. I could just run up and cut its head off. Or I could… Naw, I was just gonna chop its head off.

Moving quickly, I pushed all my weight forward and rushed out of the bushes I was hiding in. The wolves turned, scared, and bared their teeth. But before they could try to bite me I cut the head off the one I was aiming at.

The other two rushed me, and the brown one bit me in the arm, but I threw it off and hit the grey one with the back of my sword before it could bite my calf.

The brown one was stunned, and I raised my sword high to kill it, but a roar in the distance made me stop. What the fuck was that? A dragon?

The two wolves got up and ran away, yelping. _Oh hell no! You're mine bitches, I want my pay! _Before I could rush after them the stomping behind me made me turn. A brown troll shoved through the trees and roared loudly before it spotted me.

I got into stance. This fucker cost me money! I'd have to take his skin back instead. Well, his fat I guess. Whatever the fuck, I was taking his head! I mean, it was only a troll! I fought trolls in game all the time! No big.

The troll ran forward and tried to strike me with its claws. I rolled out of the way and hit its side with my sword. The wound bled for a second before it healed in front of me.

_Oh yeah. Healing powers. Forgot 'bout those._ The troll moved to claw me again and I was to slow to move. Five deep gashes ran down my back and fire licked my skin.

"Fuck!" A screech of pain got out of my mouth and I stumbled backward. Summoning a fire spell, I thrust my hand forward and let it hit the troll while I kept moving backward.

The troll started to slow down. It roared in pain as its fur burned off. I coughed from the horrible smell. _Thank god._ And then the troll ran into a tree, catching it on fire. _Shit! _I turned and ran to the river, my back still burning. I ran for a while, spotting the river. But then I got hit again. The animal's claws scraped something important. Something in my back.

I fell to the ground, the pain in my back catching me off guard. I turned over, protecting the wound.

A giant, covered in fire, stared down at me. Its three eyes rolled around and glinted with hatred. It roared and I froze. This thing was gonna kill me. I was gonna die today. This was it.

An arrow shot the demon in its third eye and it fell to the ground. I didn't look away. If it was still alive I'd need to know.

**Third Person**

Brianna sprinted forward and got between Dick and the troll. She stared down at it, before glancing backwards to check on Dick. The orcs eyes were blank and blood was beginning to pool around him.

The troll was still on fire, sending a sour stench through the air. Dick began coughing but didn't move. Brianna covered her nose and started kicking dirt over the dead animal. _Troll fat is flammable right? Wasn't there something about that in the game? _She thought.

Dick continued to stare at the animal. His mind was quiet, not a stray thought besides the fact that the thing that almost killed him was still there. He couldn't take his eyes away.

The sparks from the tree that caught fire started to float through the air. One of them floated in front of Brianna, and she looked over to the forest. An orange glow assaulted her eyes, visible even in the sunlight. Smoke started to rise from the trees.

"Fuck." Brianna snarled. She leaned down on one knee, getting on Dick's level. "Hey Dick we gotta go." Dick didn't respond. His eyes were glassy. Brianna shook his shoulder. "Hey." No response. "Hey!" Nothing.

She slapped his back, aggravating his wounds. He jerked, flailing.

"Fuck! Ah!" He screamed. She snatched his arms and hauled him to his feet. He stumbled, still shaking from the pain, but moved forward.

"Get the fuck up, we gotta go!" Brianna screamed. The heat from the fire was hitting them now, caressing their skin in pulsing waves.

Brianna put Dick's left arm over her shoulders and began to drag him off. He stumbled, trying to keep up with her while they headed for the river. As they got nearer to the crossing bridge they heard shouting.

Alauna ran up to them, a bucket in her hands full of water. She stopped in front of them, setting the bucket down. She heaved Dick's other shoulder onto her smaller frame.

"What the fuck happened?!" She screeched. Brianna frowned, worried, as her hand slipped on his back and felt flayed flesh.

"He ran into a troll." She shouted over the noise. As they hobbled into the town Alvor ran up to them. The orange glow of the forest cast deep shadows over his face, making his fear more prevalent.

"What happened?" He asked. He took Dick's arm from Alauna before they could answer, and she ran back to the bridge. The two carried Dick to the house and laid him on the table. Alvor ran downstairs into his basement while Brianna tried to comfort Dick.

**Brianna's POV**

I ran my hands gently over Dick's wounds, trying to see how deep they were. The marks ran right through his leather armor and deep into his back. Flaps of flesh hung from his- was that bone? When I drew them back they were covered in blood. Dick panted and shivered. His skin was so cold, yet he was sweating. I looked down at the blood on my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do?

A stomping from the basement made me look away from my friend. Alvor came back up with a bucket in his hands. He took a rag, string, and needle out of it before he handed it to me. He turned Dick's head to the side and glanced back at me before grabbing a bottle of potion.

"Get water from the river!" He ordered. I heard him from a distance, but understood the gist of what he said. I tried to move my legs. I tried again. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I move? Dick needs my help but I can't-

A sharp pain in my face brought me back. My eyes turned down, staring at Alvor. His face was ice, but his eyes were fire.

"Water. River. Now."

I don't think I'd ran faster in my life.

**AN: And there we go! Due to the fact that I'm the only one writing on this right now, updates will come faster. How long did I leave this alone? 6 months? 8? Yeah, that won't happen again until semester tests.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Bleak Falls Barrow finally**

_Thoughts_

**Alauna's POV**

"Oh there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red

Who came riding

To Whiterun

From old Rorikstead!"

My ears twitched at the grating voice and I folded them down. The pieces of fur rubbed against them and I shuddered at the sound, but it helped block some of the noise. Brianna's breathing sounded like a gong on the other side of the room, but it was bearable compared to the grating sound of Sven's singing. At least her breathing was steady, like a pattern.

I tapped my claws against the iron chest piece about a second after each breath. The resulting sound was like the forge and bellows, something I was learning to take comfort from. _Wonder what Alvor's doing right now?_

_Taking care of Dick because we can't move him. _My mind stated and I frowned slightly. My head throbbed and I turned my ears down further. Did Sven really have to make that noise? What the actual fuck even was that? He sounds like a dying rabbit…

_Yeah. And what a fuck up that was. "Hey, sorry to bother you, but you were one of the few people in this ramshackle excuse of a town that doesn't think my friends and I are the spawn of Satan. Would you mind taking care of our dumbass friend who tried to fight a troll and spend money on medicine for him even though it's obvious he's gonna die without the proper equipment? Which, by the way, none of us have because you're a medieval civilization that hasn't had any sort of advancement in thousands of years. _

Guilt ripped through me immediately but I shook it off. _Dick is a dumbass. _I reassured myself._ Injured and… most likely dying doesn't matter. He should've ran we he saw the wolves run. It was his own stupidity that got him into this._

A pang ran through my head as the headache made itself known. I stopped tapping the iron chest piece and withdrew the claws into my hand. The feel of them slipping back inside was still strange to me. I never had need of my claws. They'd actually caused me many a hand… paw injury, as balling my hand… paw into a fist made them come out and stab my palms.

I brought my hands… paws… grabby appendages whatever! I brought them up to my face and flexed the muscles in them, making the claws slide in and out of my… You know what? Got five fingers so it's still a hand.

The claws slid in and out of my hands and I shuddered. _Am I ever gonna get used to this? I mean, how am I ever gonna take over this country, let alone the world, if I can't even adapt to my own body?_

"You okay?" Brianna's voice caught my attention and I rolled my head over to her. One of her thin eyebrows was arched up in question. I shook my head and waved my hand to the door in answer. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the bed.

The straw crackled under her, making yet even more noise. I held my hands over my ears and glared at her. She rolled her eyes before leaning against the wall. I hissed at her.

"Stop throwing a fit. I'll get you something to drink. Will that make you feel better?" She said quietly. I nodded my head. She heaved herself up off the bed and exited the room. When she opened the door Sven's purposely horrid singing flooded in like the train whistles from home.

"By the fucking nine Sven shut the fuck up!" She shouted after the door closed.

"Get out of this town, elf! Take the damaged cat and orc with you!" Typical response from the douche lord.

"Unless you're gonna make me you better sit your little ass down before I beat it!"

"Is that a challenge?" I sighed and rubbed my temples. She was getting into a fight. She was getting into a god damn fight when we didn't have the money for potions and the healers were in anther fucking city.

"Yes it is limp dick!" Embry's drunken laughter echoed through the tavern, only slightly muffled by the door.

"What did you just say?" Sven growled out. I froze for a second before laughing silently. Was that an attempt at sounding intimidating?

"You heard me. H- Oblivion, Camilla probably left you cause you couldn't keep it up." My chuckles slipped through my lips and became outright laughs at that, my head pounding in time.

"Raaaagh!" I froze, and I'm guessing Brianna did too because I heard her let out a pain filled grunt as she hit something. Sounds like the fight had started. After a few minutes I lost interest. Brianna could take care of herself and Sven wouldn't kill her. Not unless he wanted the guards on his ass.

My head pounded with every slam against the tables they made, but I tried to pass the time. Rubbing my temples to ease the pain, I tried to do math in my head. Contrary to what the game said paper did have a cost. Anything extra was given up in the pursuit of a stable roof that didn't charge 10 coins a night.

_What is even with that? They use pure gold coins! If I wanted to I could take all the money gathered and go back to Earth a rich woman! Do they just not have anything else? Have they never thought of anything else? Ugh._

I shook my head and sighed. From what I'd seen this place was woefully unprepared for any kind of advancement. Then a shudder passed through me as I remembered where they put their crap. Where we'd had to put our crap. If people in town didn't just shit in the woods then they shit in buckets and put it in the water. They shit in their own water supply!

_Okay… each of us usually made about 480 gold a day, but we each had at least a day off since there were so many workers. Minus 24 gold for dinner each night. Well, up until we started hunting anyway. I think. We usually keep the pelts from the animals we skin, and salt the excess meat. So… that's about 13,920 gold. That minus the 240 for dinner equals 13,680 coins. Plus there's all the arrows, steel, salt, and other bullshit we bought on the daily. So that's… 11,240 gold._

_Well we have enough for the house but we need more. A lot more. We'll end up broke by the end of the month is we just have 1,240 coins left between the three of us. Not to mention that we won't have enough money to pursue any plans._

Brianna burst into the room making the door band on the wall. My head throbbed again and I glared at her before sighing. She let out an excited whoop before plopping back down onto the bed, a new purple bruise blooming on her left eye. Holding out her hand in a placating gesture I snatched at the alcohol she held. The wax top rubbed against my palm and I clawed it off. There were some uses for claws after all.

The burn of alcohol hitting my throat took my mind off my headache but I winced at the taste. All the alcohol here was either really strong or really weak.

**Brianna's POV**

Quiet settled in again. Alauna's ears twitched and she looked to the door. She opened her mouth to speak but a knock sounded, cutting her off. She looked back to me.

"It's Faendal." She said. I stood up and set my other bottle of mead down.

"How can you tell?" I asked. Alauna looked to the door again.

"His footsteps are light, like when a person walks on their toes. He's carrying something big." She responded, downing the rest of her mead and swaying slightly. "Uh. Wish I had some champagne or wine."

"Don't drink too much." I said. "You became quite the lightweight when we got here."

"Yeah yeah." Alauna waved her away. I went to the door and answered it.

Faendal stood on the other side, a large pack over his back. He was covered in fur coats and his bow was slung on top of the pack. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, and felt my ears tilt back a little. Alauna watched from the bed, her ears flopping when she raised an eyebrow.

"Sup Faendal. What's brought ya here?" I asked. I… didn't really remember making any plans with him. I didn't even talk to him really. Faendal shouldered the pack higher.

"You guys were going to Bleak Falls Barrow right?" He asked. I crossed arms and leaned against the door frame. Alauna rolled over to watch the exchange, laying on her stomach. Her tail swayed from one side of her body to the other.

"Yeah. But what's that to you?" I asked.

"I want to come with you and help." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"Why?" I asked. My tone was… a little sharper than I meant it to be. But sue me, I was stressed. Faendal stuttered, a small blush coming to his face. Alauna laughed in the background and I turned to her, giving her a look. She raised her bottle, pointing at the Bosmer.

"He," She began. "Wants to thank us for me helping him win Camilla." She stood up, stretching, and walked to the door. "Of course, I gave the letter to Dick because Camilla would've suspected me. You need to thank him too."

"If he wakes up?" Faendal asked. My mood plummeted even more. The last time we'd seen Dick, just yesterday, he'd been very pale. His breathing was shaky and loud, like that one time we hadn't hit one of the deer we were hunting in the head right.

"When." She responded. "When he wakes up." Faendal's face twisted in pity. Alauna rolled her eyes and walked back into the room. She started to put two packs together, gathering pelts, arrows, and potions.

"Alauna…" I began. I could see what was happening here. She was gonna try something stupid.

"Look." Alauna turned sharply, glaring at us. Her claws slipped out as her arms spread wide, opening to gesture. "I'm well aware the chances are not in our favor, all right? I'm the one that told that to you Brianna. But I know what he needs. I just need to make it. The potions are keeping his wounds closed so I have time!" She turned back to the supplies. "You can figure out anything given enough time."

I exhaled sharply. Alauna would deal with her problems herself. She always had. I turned to look at Faendal's pack. "What exactly do you have in there?" I asked. We seemed to be leaving now. Faendal seemed to be in a stupor, staring holes into Alauna's back. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes. What was up with him lately?

"What? Uh… I have enough firewood to last for a couple of days in case of a snow storm, forty iron arrows in case of bandits, enough food for myself, and five potions in case we cut something." He stuttered. I nodded, considering what we would have total. A lot of the meat we'd hunted we'd stored by salting it, so we didn't have to worry about food.

"Alauna?" I asked.

"We've got enough pelts to shield us from the cold, about twenty potions left after the ones we gave to Alvor, a few water skins, seventy five steel arrows between the two of us as well as my sword, our fur and leather armor, and a lantern. I think we'll be okay. That and like… lots of jerky and salted meat.

Alauna shouldered one of the packs onto her back and attached her sword to her hip. Her bow laid on top of the pack along with the arrow quiver. She held the other pack out to me, and I took it, slinging it over my shoulders. The weight rested on my back reminding me of a backpack. I rolled my shoulders, letting it settle. _At least some things don't change. _The tavern was warm, except for the glares we were getting. Sven sat in the corner of the tavern with two black eyes and a broken loot. I smirked at him when he looked to us, and he looked away. Delphine was making potions at the alchemy lab, minding her own business like usual.

"Let's get going! The sooner we leave the sooner we get back." Faendal said. Me and Alauna shot him a look, but I shrugged and headed to the door, not without flipping off everyone in the tavern. Alauna followed me, but I stopped before I left the room._ There's… a really good chance we can die on this trip. _

"Hey Delphine!" Delphine turned to me, still grinding herbs together.

"Yes Brianna?" She replied.

"If we die on this trip you, Alvor, and Gerdur get our stuff okay? And please make sure Dick gets the help he needs. " Delphine nodded gravely and with that we were out the door.

**Third Person**

Birds chirped and wolves howled all along the mountain. The sun shone through the trees as the trio traveled along the dirt road. The bosmer had the lead, a large pack that clanged with every step he took on his shoulders, a khajit with a similar pack beside him. Behind the two an altmer with a bow dragged her feet.

"Guys can we take a break?" She questioned. Faendal sighed and shouldered his pack higher onto his shoulders. He turned to take in her pitiful state. Her hair clung to her dark skin and her eyes shone with fatigue. Her pack slipped off her shoulders as her back slouched from its weight. Small pants left her lips every few seconds and the khajit rolled her eyes at the scene.

"We're stopping." She spoke. Her legs moved over to the side of the road and she took her pack off her back. It slammed heavily onto the ground and she began to shift through it. Faendal's head whipped over to her and he let out a noise of protest. Brianna in turn wheezed out a noise of appreciation and thanks. Alauna's tail flicked over to a fallen log to their left. "We can sit there."

"Oh thank go- the nine." Brianna gasped. She stumbled over and collapsed onto the log. Her face was buried in her fur armor. Alauna started taking out a few water skins and handed one to Brianna. "Yaaasss!" The water disappeared down her throat.

"Slow down. You'll make yourself puke." Alauna chuckled. Brianna gave her the stink eye.

"And how do you know that?"

"Experience."

"Oh yeah…" Faendal looked on in disbelief as a small resting station was set up. Alauna dug through his bag and a simple meal of bread and cheese was put on wood plates, one for each of the along with a water skin. Another plate was set up with just meat on it. At his look Alauna explained.

"I'm not sure if you follow the Green Pact or not." Brianna snorted. Alauna glanced at her, her ears raising in attention. Something suspiciously sounding like 'Lorenut' was mumbled. "Go fuck yourself prep." Was playfully snipped back.

"But we've only been walking for three hours!" Faendal protested. Brianna raised her head from her log and fur pillow to glare at him.

"Exactly!" She stressed. "I'm not used to walking for hours at a time like this!"

"But you go hunting every other day! How is that possible?" Faendal stared at her in disbelief and Alauna sighed. She patted the portion of log between them, and Faendal, with a frustrated roll of his head and grit of his teeth, sat down.

"Most of the deer and goat we found was nearby. We never had to walk very far for anything we hunted." She explained. Faendal nodded and picked up the slab of deer meat along with the bread. Alauna raised a single black eyebrow and glanced at the bread meaningfully.

"All Bosmer follow the Green Pact. Because I didn't grow up there I can bend it a bit." She nodded and began to tuck into her bread and cheese. Brianna didn't move from her sprawled position on the log. The water skin clutched in her hand eventually fell to the ground and emptied. Small snores let the other two know their companion was asleep. Alauna chuckled.

"Wow, she really was exhausted." She took a long drain of her water skin before closing it and standing up. She stretched her arms up into the air and yawned before sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

"To tell the truth, Brianna being a wimp about exercise wasn't the only reason I stopped. My lungs were starting to stutter so I stopped to let them adjust." She explained. "We've been getting pretty high up and the air's getting thin." Her tail fluffed up slightly and her lips raised in a slight snarl. _Go through a portal and your eyes get fixed, but something important like lung function doesn't. What the hell kind of logic is that?_ _Why was there a portal in my house in the first place?_

"Oh." Faendal muttered awkwardly. While he did defend Alauna from Sven about the asthma on a regular basis that didn't mean he knew what to do about it. Sure, he had shaky hands, but lots of people got shaky hands from time to time. It wasn't anything a potion or healing spell couldn't fix, even if it was temporary. But something serious, something life threatening, like asthma? Well, not many children born with it would live past their fifth birthday. Most, mainly in places like Skyrim and Valenwood, didn't survive. The tiny bodies of those born with the condition suffocated.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't know what to say. Alauna's tail flicked and she began to hum. It was a tune he'd never heard before. Maybe it was from her home? Speaking of home, where was she from? Where were either of them from? Ralof had simply said that they'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time when anyone in town asked him.

Alauna murmured the lyrics and her tail flicked to an unheard tune. What was she singing? It wasn't a language he'd ever heard.

"Hey Alauna." Faendal began. Alauna hummed to show she was listening. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you all come from? And why do you all look so strange? I've never seen an altmer with dark skin or a khajit with curled hair. Or an orc with blue skin for that matter!" Alauna tensed and Faendal frowned. Had he stepped over a line? "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Alauna swallowed and sighed inwardly in relief. He didn't suspect anything. Good. But what to tell him now. Thoughts and ideas began to rush through her head. She couldn't tell him the truth. It was too surreal. It would backfire horribly if she lied completely and he somehow found out.

Maybe she could just tell some of the truth? A half lie? But how? Their world was already mapped out. There was no way she could say she was from some unknown contine- Yokuda. Yokuda was an island that sank into the sea. She could say that. Not that she was from an island that sank, but that she was from an island near what used to be Yokuda. It would explain the differences in their appearances too.

"We were all from a little island to the far south west of here. The differences are due to the separation, like what happened to the snow elves or your species."

"How did you find yourself in Skyrim?" He asked. Maybe they could tell stories about each other to pass the time. It'd certainly help with his boredom and sate his curiosity. Alauna's face grimaced into an ugly mixture of pain and fear.

"It's… a long story. There was a lot going on. More than one country was on the island and the smaller ones were causing a lot of bullshit to happen, attacking the larger ones. All of the wars got to be too much so we left. Can't say we miss it too much. They've all probably killed each other by now. I'd rather not go further into it." She said honestly, closing her eyes. The fact that she'd never see the tall city buildings of her home and the quiet of the town still got to her, but at least here she wouldn't be in debt her entire life. Even if that life might be shorter than she imagined.

"Okay then. No need to, just like I said."

Faendal turned his head to the sky to check the time after a little while. Dark grey clouds concealed the sun and an icy gust of wind blew past them. He jumped to his feet and quickly started putting everything that'd been taken out back into the packs. Grabbing one of the packs he roughly shook Brianna awake. It was shoved into her hands as a yawn split her lips.

Alauna opened her eyes to see the commotion only to have her pack shoved into her hands too. She regarded him for a moment before he spoke.

"A snow storm is coming in. We need to leave. Now." She jumped to her feet and pulled Brianna to hers. Faendal scanned the horizon for any place that could offer suitable shelter from the coming storm. They'd all freeze to death if he couldn't find a place. Even an outcropping of rock would do.

Far from them on the road he saw the tip of a stone building. He frowned before setting off. Buildings by roads often meant bandits. He turned to gaze at his two companions. Brianna glared back at him and raised an eyebrow. He swallowed nervously. Maybe they could find a compromise with them? Greenhorns weren't that good against many opponents, and he didn't feel like eating anyone.

He set off toward the building and the two followed him. As the building came into better view he heard Brianna speak.

"Uh oh." She muttered softly. He chuckled. _Guess bandits are a constant everywhere._

Alauna elbowed Brianna softly. 'Watch what you say!' she mouthed. Brianna nodded. A harsh gust of wind made the group shudder. Brianna rubbed the tips of her ears while Alauna laid hers flat against her head.

"Okay, let's haul ass to the bandit coup!" Brianna rushed ahead of the group and they followed quickly. A nord man with a war hammer stood in front of the tiny bridge leading inside. When the group came in to his line of sight the steel weapon was drawn. The group stopped a few meters away.

"That's close enough." The bandit warned. "Any closer and you'll lose your lives."

Brianna smiled openly and took a step forward. _I can probably talk us through this. _She thought. _After all, it's not like we have anything they want._ The beginnings of a word left Brianna's mouth before the hammer missed her head by an inch. Faendal pushed her out of the way and drew his bow. Brianna fell to the ground, stunned.

Alauna was too shocked to move. She stared as Faendal and the bandit dodged each other's hits, back stepping and circling around each other. It almost looked like a dance. An arrow whizzed past her ear and her eyes turned to the stone building.

Another bandit was just inside nocking another arrow to their bow. As the bow lined up to her she zipped out of the way. The bandit followed the khajit's movements but couldn't hit her. She was running around in random patterns.

"Run like a rabbit! A rabbit!" She screamed. She advanced toward the bridge moving in faster zig zags. "Serpentine! Serpentine!" The bandit lowered his bow slightly. His eyes watched the girl run around in circles and lines staring in shock and awe. Was that one blessed by Sheogorath?

"What in Oblivi-A**CK**!" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his throat was crushed. Alauna had rushed across the bridge and elbowed him in the throat when they were distracted. He fell to the ground after a second and began thrashing and grabbing his throat.

"Oh god oh god oh no!" Alauna panicked and reached down to the man. He thrashed violently on the ground holding his throat and she tried to move his hands. When she pulled his hands away his Adam's apple was crooked. Before she could do anything else the bandit laid still. "Oh god…"

She hadn't meant to kill him.

A scream sounded and a burning pain laced throughout her arm. She turned to it to see a large cut crossing down it. Blood poured out of it over her armor. Her eyes flashed behind her to see another bandit with an iron sword.

The bandit raised her sword high to strike a killing blow and Alauna's eyes widened. _I don't have time to get away!_

Brianna distantly heard the sounds of fighting and the motions of Faendal and the bandit stood out in clear contrast to the white of the snow. Around and around the two moved. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Distantly she wondered why Faendal wouldn't kill him. He'd had plenty of chances already.

An arrow hit the bandit in the knee and he fell. Faendal moved away from him and nocked another arrow, taking aim at a different target. The bandit shot her a glance and she flinched away. _That man almost killed me. _Everything was muted as she watched. The bandit rose to his feet shakily and his knee almost gave out under him. He slowly got behind Faendal and raised his hammer high. _Faendal's going to die…_

Before she knew it she was on her feet and moving. The bandit noticed her a second too late. Faendal turned with a gasp as he heard a squelch and grunt behind him. The bandit laid in the snow in two pieces. His arm and part of his head hand been separated from his body. Brianna shook next to the corpse and rubbed a spot on her shoulder.

When she looked him over he swallowed his tongue in shock and fear. Her eyes were blank, as if no one was there. He'd never seen a look like that before. A scream caught their attention and their heads whipped to the source. Inside the building Alauna knelt over a body and another bandit was raising her sword for a killing blow.

Faendal nocked an arrow and loosed it on instinct. His arrow hit the bandit chief's hand, just like he planned. Before he could knock another and take out the bandit's legs a sword pierced her side. The body slid down the wall and Alauna rose to her feet. Faendal shot his eyes to Brianna.

Her arm was outstretched as if she'd just thrown something. The light in her eyes slowly returned and she brought her hands to her chest.

"Did… Did you just throw that sword?" Alauna called out.

"I… I think so." Brianna shouted back. It honestly sounded more like a question that a statement. Alauna's fur fluffed up and her teeth bared.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" She screamed.

"It fucking worked didn't it!" Brianna screamed right back.

"You dumbass! You coulda ki- OW!" The girl clutched her arm to her chest. The two noticed the blood for the first time. They ran forward to help her. "You could have killed… Oh my god I killed."

Alauna collapsed into the snow.

**Brianna's POV**

We sat in piles of pelts to try to stay warm. I couldn't really feel if they did anything or not. A small fire blazed in front of us lighting the room with dancing shadows. The howling of the snow storm outside seemed to give the shadows life. _Wish this damn storm would stop already._ I thought to myself. My hands shivered from the cold so I brought them to my lips to blow on them but fumbled for a moment.

The long fingers confused me before I ignored it. _It's been a month. Get used to it already. _My ears twitched.

Alauna laid on a pile of pelts a little to my right. She'd been asleep for a while now. I looked down at my hands. I'd killed someone today. I'd killed two people today. Alauna had killed someone too… _How… How do I feel about this? Do I feel anything about this? _I thought for a moment, worrying my bottom lip between my teeth. No. I didn't feel anything. That can't be good.

Wish Alauna was awake. She'd give some psychological spiel.

Wish Dick were here. He'd mess with me till I calmed down.

…Wish my brothers were here. They'd know what to say.

A gust of wind made the fire ripple. Faendal put his pack in front of the entry. He caught my look and explained.

"Block some of the wind." I nodded. He sat back down beside me, covering himself in pelts. _Did we make the right choice, staying here? I mean, the chances of us actually finding a portal home are small, but that doesn't we couldn't have looked. _Dick's idea and Alauna's plan rushed to the forefront of my mind and I scoffed. World domination? We can't even dominate a town. _Oh my god we'd said all of our plans out loud in a tavern._

What were we thinking? It'd be much better for us if we just lay low, and let things happen. Wait for the dragon born to show up and sort things out. Live the rest of our lives in a little cave somewhere until we died from some disease._ Okay, wow. Getting a little dark there. Let's step back from that for a little while, think of something positive._

Well, at least we won't be corporate slaves while living in that cave. And we can eat whatever we want. The food here does taste better that the food from home. Even if most of it is boiled.

"God…" I sighed to myself. "We're gonna fucking die." There were still the like, what, twenty bandits outside Bleak Falls before we even got inside?... And there was a giant spider. Giant spiders were always nice.

"Brianna." Faendal said. I rubbed my eyes with my overly long fingers and felt my ears tilt down a bit and _**why was our species change when we got here I don't even like elves?! **_

"Yes?" I managed to say.

"What language are you speaking? Is it the one from your home?" Wait what? I whipped my head to face him. He went on to explain. "The one you were speaking in a little earlier? And when you corrected yourself before we took a break?"

"…English. What language have I been speaking? Just out of curiosity."

"Cyrodilic. Your pronunciation is pretty good for someone from across the sea." Across the sea? What?

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

So we've been switching between two languages without even knowing it. Great. That's… That's just great.

**AN: I got a new keyboard! Its wireless! Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but I'm uploading it to let you all know I'm not dead.**


End file.
